Te amo
by Jakeline9
Summary: — ¿Recordando aquello? —preguntó mi esposa.  — Si —sonrío— Te amo —   Soy pésima con los Summary, pero buen OS. Incluya algunas partes de mi próximo fic .


"_Te amo"._

Soy Davis Motomiya, lider de la segunda generación de Niños Elegidos. Hace dos años los Elegidos lograron derrotar a VenomMyotismon, estaba feliz por aquello. Ahora, todo es muy diferente. Le declaré a Hikari mis sentimientos; pero me destrozó el corazón cuando me dijo que ya era la novia de TK. Me sentí muy triste y empecé a correr bajo la lluvia, pensando: _"¿Por qué, siempre que amo a alguien, no es correspondido?"_.

Al día siguiente, una alumna nueva estaba en el colegio, su cabello dorado, sus ojos violetas, (suspiro) no podía quitármela de la cabeza. La mayor sorpresa fue cuando, mientras practicaba un poco de fútbol, la vi corriendo feliz por el patio. El entrenadora nos había dicho que ella pertenecía a partir de ahora, al equipo.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Cuando pasaron algunos minutos, tuvimos que jugar algunos penales, ella sería la portera. Sus habilidades eran fabulosas, lograba detener cada balón con gran facilidad. Cuando fue mi turno, ella había logrado detener el balón, pero resultó fuertemente golpeada en el estómago.

Cuando el entrenamiento había terminado, me acerqué a ella para disculparme; ella no se llevó una gran sorpresa, solamente me regaló una tibia sonrisa y dijo: _"Tranquilo, no hay resentimiento"_. Empezamos a caminar hacia nuestros hogares.

Al día siguiente, Gennai no había enviado un mensaje diciendo que nuestros antiguos enemigos lograron volver a la vida, con el doble de poder que antes y que había una nueva Elegida entre nosotros. Una luz nos cubrió y aparecimos en el Digi-Mundo (se escucha un tosido), bueno, casi todos. Ella no estaba. Los Digimon se nos acercaron y un gran Kuwagamon apareció de entre los árboles.

Nuestros Digimon intentaron luchar, pero fueron derrotados rápidamente. Un fuerte golpe había enviado al insecto lejos, y me asusté al verla frente al Digimon. _"¡Jimena! ¡Lo que pretendes hacer es muy peligroso"_. Ella no hizo caso omiso y dio una patada giratoria, partiendo las mandíbulas del enemigo. Este se huye muy adolorido de la batalla.

Los días fueron pasando, hasta que no encontramos con Gennai. Dijo que dos Elegidos tenían que volver al Mundo Humano para protegerlo. Uno de ellos era ella, tenía un pequeño reclamo pendiente. Ninguno estaba decidido a ir, hasta que di algunos pasos hacia Jimena y dije: _"Yo"._

Ya en el Mundo Humano, aparecimos de vuelta en el colegio. Sonreímos, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta el primer encuentro contra un Digimon: era un Blossomon. DexDorugamon y X-Veemon lucharon ferozmente, pero casi pierden. Al final, dos luces entran en ambos, dándole mucho poder y derrotan fácilmente al enemigo.

Ella me pidió hablar en privado, ante lo cual nuestros Digimon se sentaron en el piso y empezaron a hablar; mientras corría detrás de ella por el colegio. Llegamos al salón de química, no sentamos en el piso y ella dijo el nombre del lugar donde tenía su reclamo pendiente: _"Quería decirte el nombre del lugar especial de mi padre. (…) El lugar se lla…"_ pero fuiste interrumpida, un dulce beso en tus labios fue el causante. Cuando me separé de ti dijiste el nombre de aquel lugar, dije que iría contigo y que ya sabias, por lo que he hecho, mis sentimientos. Ella me pidió cinco días.

Pasados cuatro días, o sea estábamos en el quinto día, teníamos que volver al Digi-Mundo. Cuando fuimos nos encontramos al resto del grupo, ella dijo: _"Tengo algo que mostrarles. Y esto responde a tu pregunta Davis"_. Te me acercaste, colocaste tus dos manos sobre mis hombros y besaste mis labios dulcemente. Estaba confundido, pero recordé la pregunta de hace días atrás y respondí al beso.

Varios meces pasaron, había llegado el momento de la última batalla; contra nuestros antiguos enemigos. Los Digimon de los Elegidos de la primera generación luchaban ferozmente contra Apocalymon, superándolo en número pero no en poder. Y los Elegidos de la segunda generación contra VenomMyotismon, sucediendo lo mismo que los antiguos Elegidos.

UlforceVeedramon luchaba y a la vez me protegía. Gaiomon daba todo de sí, pero solamente lograba varios raspones en el enemigo. Todo parecía perdido, hasta que dos pequeñas lágrimas cayeron, cada una, sobre un emblema distinto. Mi Digimon empezaba a brillar fuertemente, al igual que su Digimon.

Frente a mí estaba UlforceVeedramon, con algunos pequeños cambios en su armadura, pero delante de ella un gran dragón que rodeaba a Gaiomon, estos últimos empezaron a brillar denuevo; apareciendo un guerrero de armadura negra y dorada. VenomMyotismon se asustó al ver a ambos Digimon y dijo: _"¡¿UlforceVeedramon Modo Futuro y Alphamon __Ouryūken?"._

Ambos guerreros lograron destruir con gran facilidad al Myotismon y después a Apocalymon. Volviendo poco después a sus formas bebe.

Ahora han pasado varios años, sonrío al ver a mi esposa y a mis dos hijos caminando hacia mí. Eran Jimena, Jael y Musuko respectivamente. La niña tenía como Digimon a un pequeño Dodomon, mientras que el chico, un año mayor que Jael, a un DemiVeemon.

— ¿Recordando aquello? —

— Si —sonrío— Te amo —


End file.
